what happens in the woods
by XxXxXR5XxXxX
Summary: Jeff and his brothers Austin and Rocky go to a forest thats beyond beautiful for the summer that turns to be haunted they find three girls that know whats in that forest the boys ignore there warning and go anyway what happens in the woods
1. Chapter 1

Austin: Hey Jeff long time no see

Jeff: I know just with the warblers and stuff

Austin: yeah man I know how you feel with Austin and Ally

Jeff: yep life in the fast lane

Austin: got that right

Jeff: Soooo are we gonna stand here like idiots or are we gonna go home

Austin: we are going home don t worry

Jeff: Yeah knowing you I should worry

Austin: Don t worry im not crazy

Jeff: Are you sure

Austin: I think im sure

Jeff: Lets just go

Austin: Fine

the Moons

Mom: JEFF you came home

Austin: Dah he kinda sorta in a way told you over the phone he was comin home for the summer

Jeff: Mom where oh where is my best baby bro

Rocky: Right Here

Jeff: Rockstar

Rocky: Jeffmyman

(Bro Hug)

Jeff: Guys I have a surprise for you

Rocky: what is it

Austin: Yeah what is it Jeff

Jeff: we are going to ..  
Rocky: yeah

Jeff: were going to ..  
Austin says yeah yeah

Jeff: tooo ..  
Rocky: just tell us where the fuck we are going

Jeff: You guys and me that makes us three

Austin: naw really

Jeff: shut up

Rocky: spit it out

Jeff: were going to Frith Wood, England

Austin: Awesome

Rocky: cool when do we leave

Jeff: our flight is in a few hours no big deal were staying the summer

Rocky: A FEW HOURS I GOTTA GO PACK

Austin: me to so see you in like an hour

Jeff: Okay

Rocky and Austin run upstairs

Mom: so you come home and then leave

Jeff: I just want to spend time with my brothers

Mom:yeah Okay

Jeff: its true i do well we gotta go bye mom thins is exactly why i left you are always on my case me and my bros got to go bye

In The airport

Chrysteen: so Chey i dont ever want to go back to that forest unless someone else goes with me im scared of that place

Cheyanne: yeah stop lying your not scared of that place

Chrysteen: so what if im not

BB: shut up both of you we gotta go back like now go on the plane now

Cheyanne: Why

BB: those boys over there are going that forest will eat them alive they wont come out plz can we go

Chrysteen: fine

On the plane

Rocky: how long is this trip

Chrysteen: It should take around 8 hours and 45 mins.

Rocky: oh you have been there

BB: yep the place is haunted

Rocky: what your lying

Cheyanne: nope

Chrysteen: we just got home from there as you guys got on the plane

Rocky: then why are you going back

BB: cuz you guys are we wanna protect you

Cheyanne: like would you shut up BB

BB: fine

Rocky: Austin! Jeff!

Jeff: yeah

Rocky: the woods are haunted

Jeff: sure they are

Austin: they are i just researched them alot of people died there and people say its really haunted

Jeff: wow well i guess the ghost are gonna have some company

Cheyanne: you dont want to aggravate the spirits there

Jeff: well cutie i dont do what im told

Cheyanne: well then i call dibs on planing his funeral

Jeff: what that is my brothers job not yours

Cheyanne: Well cutie i dont do what im told

Jeff: stop quoting me

Chrysteen: well it is so lets just get there and you can see we are right and youo can go home

Austin: well im super bored of this story so im gonna listen to music and read a story by XFeelXTheXLoveX on

BB: its haunted so we are going to be there every step of the way with u guys

Jeff,Cheyanne: this is going to be a long summer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

In The woods

Jeff: Are you guys gonna follow us all the way there

BB: yes yes we are

Rocky: Whatever I don't see anything that says its haunted

Cheyanne: Shut up all of you

Chrysteen: Austin

Austin: yea

Chrysteen: You shouldn't come out here after dark

Austin: I figured that

Chrysteen: the spirits will try to pick you off one by one

Austin: wow so what are we gonna have partners or something

Chrysteen: most likely

BB: such a great conversation

Chrysteen: go away BB

Austin: where did you even come from anyway

BB: up ahead you know with the rest of the group

Chrysteen: shut up

Austin: lets catch up with them

Chrysteen: fine

Runs up to the rest

Jeff: where were you guys

Austin: Back there

~time skip~

the cabin

Austin: Wow Jeff where did you find this

Jeff: Online

Rocky: this place is huge

Chrysteen: okay It is so yeah we will be in the cabin a few miles that away

Austin: What no you guys should stay here with us

Girls: Okay

Austin: but there is a catch

Jeff: there is?

Austin: there is each girl has to sleep in the same room as a boy

Jeff: I like that idea

Austin: So me and Chrysteen , Jeff and Cheyanne, Rocky and BB

Jeff: Okay I'll be seeing you later chey chey

Cheyanne: don't call me that

Jeff: what you gonna do about it

Cheyanne: …..

Jeff: that's what I thought

Cheyanne: Shut Up

Jeff: make me

BB: don't tempt her she will

Chrysteen: yep

Austin : im goin' to bed so come on Chrys

Chrysteen: Okay


End file.
